Ed?
by Luckster25
Summary: A collection of Nygmobblepot oneshots! **CHRISTMAS FIC UPLOADED Ch6.** Rated M - WARNINGS for sex, language, mild violence, and incredible cuteness! (You have been warned!)
1. Worried

**Ch1. WORRIED**

* * *

"Ed?" A soft voice whispered across the darkness.

"Hm…" Ed shifted slightly beneath the covers.

"Ed? Are you asleep?"

"What kind of question is that, Oswald?" Ed squinted in the darkness then closed his eyes again.

"A legitimate one." Oswald protested.

"No." Ed replied bluntly. "I'm not asleep."

"No, me either… I can't sleep." Oswald shuffled closer to him. Ed frowned. Oswald waited expectantly for Ed to ask why he couldn't sleep. "You aren't going to ask me _why_ I can't sleep?"

"No."

"I'm worried." Oswald placed his head on Ed's shoulder, ignoring Ed's lack of concern. Ed sighed in conclusion that Oswald was _not_ going to let him go back to sleep.

"Worried about what?"

"It's just…" Oswald pulled himself up and rested on his elbow beside Ed, who opened his eyes again and looked at him. "I'm worried someone might take you away from me."

"What?" They stared at each other for a short moment before Oswald spoke again.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you." He grinned nervously as Ed looked up at him.

"Well… That won't happen." Ed reassured him.

"It won't?"

"No. Know why?" Ed placed a warm hand on his cheek and Oswald dropped back down beside him. "Because if anyone tried to hurt me, or take me away from you, I'd murder them. _You'd_ murder them. Or you know…" Ed's eyes drifted away from Oswald's as he began thinking. "…We'd murder them _together_." Oswald smiled and laughed gently as Ed's eyes widened a little.

"Yes," Oswald mused, "I suppose that's true." Ed's hand reached under the cover's in search of Oswald's as he rolled onto his side to face him.

"Ed, I…" Oswald stumbled over his words as he became lost in Ed's deep brown eyes for a moment.

"I know," Ed responded. He took Oswald's hand in his and squeezed gently, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the end of his nose. Oswald smiled. "I love you, too."


	2. Awkward

**Ch2. AWKWARD**

* * *

"Ed?" Oswald heard him approaching and turned his head a little, catching sight of Ed as he stood behind him.

Ed didn't reply, instead tugging gently at Oswald's suit jacket and slipping it from his shoulders before discarding it to the floor beside them.

"Ed, this is a very expensive suit, you know. I'd rather you didn't-"

"Shh." Ed leant forward and silenced him with a whisper, wrapping his arms around Oswald's middle.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Oswald asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." Ed mumbled, burying his face in Oswald's shoulder and placing the most delicate of kisses along it.

"Eddie, that's not, nothing." Oswald muttered, the corners of his mouth turning up into a shy smile as he melted into Ed's warm embrace. Oswald settled his hands on Ed's as Ed moved from one shoulder to the other, placing more gentle kisses toward his neck.

Oswald turned around suddenly and stared up at Ed – who stood a good half-foot taller than he did – and smiled nervously at him. Ed grinned reassuringly and bowed his head so their foreheads touched.

Ed was always so good at this sort of thing. Oswald was just, awkward.

"You. Are. So. _Adorable_."

Awkward, yes, but in _the_ most adorable way.

Oswald's eyes darted anxiously from left to right as he looked at Ed, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he took in Ed's words. The world seemed to slip away from them as they gazed at each other, Ed's grin widening as he held Oswald in his arms. Oswald returned Ed's affection as he slipped his own arms around him and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into Ed's chest.

Ed leaned back a little and moved his hand to Oswald's face, lifting his chin up to meet his eyes once more. His thumb brushed lightly over Oswald's lips.

"I'm of no use to one," Ed began, "Yet absolute bliss to two-"

" _Ed_. You're not, you're not going to start asking me riddles, are you?" Ed paused for a moment, before reconsidering and leaning forward, kissing Oswald softly. Eyes closed their lips lingered on one another's for a short moment. Ed could feel Oswald's heart begin to beat faster in his chest as their bodies pressed together. Oswald kissed him back; a soft and gentle kiss that left both men desperately longing for more...


	3. Stay

**Ch3. STAY**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains explicit and graphic sexual content. So you know, DO NOT READ if you are offended by this. You have all been warned.**

* * *

"Ed?" Ed laid flat on his back stretched out on the bed, his chest and stomach fully exposed and silk, emerald-green boxers just visible beneath black, satin sheets.

"Oswald?" Ed responded, not taking his eyes off the Rubik's cube he was twisting between his fingers. Oswald – similarly unclothed – lay beside Ed and glanced at him.

"You know, I was thinking, we could just stay here today." Oswald smiled hopefully at Ed – who paused just four turns away from completing his cube for the third time in the past fifteen minutes. Ed smiled back.

"You have meetings. You have… important mayoral business to attend to, Os." Ed looked into Oswald's eyes. He knew exactly what was planned for the day; where Oswald would have to be and when and who with.

"It can't be that important..." Oswald protested, turning his head away from Ed and staring up at the high ceiling, not entirely convinced by his own statement. Ed dropped his cube to the floor and rolled onto his side, smiling teasingly at Oswald.

"I guess… We could rearrange your schedule." Ed suggested, placing a hand on Oswald's inner thigh and allowing his fingers to trail slowly upwards.

Oswald didn't have time to react before Ed threw back the sheets, pulled himself up and sat on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Ed leaned forward, steadying himself on strong arms as he wavered above Oswald, dark strands of hair falling over his face. He pulled away his glasses and discarded them carelessly somewhere across the bed. Oswald grinned up at him and dragged his fingers through Ed's dark hair. The pair admired each other for a short moment, before Ed dropped forward and placed his lips on Oswald's. Their kisses began softly, Ed trailing them away from Oswald's lips and along his jaw, down his neck and back again. Before long their tongues collided and they explored each other's mouths lustfully, their kisses becoming fierce as their bodies pressed together.

Ed broke away from Oswald's lips and pressed hot kisses down his neck and over his collar bone, working his way over muscled chest and stomach. He sat up and dragged Oswald's boxers away from him before re-positioning himself between Oswald's legs. Oswald closed his eyes as Ed's fingers teased over his erection and he bowed forward, allowing his tongue to glide from the base to the tip of his cock. Oswald began breathing deeply as Ed closed his mouth around Oswald and worked up a steady rhythm.

Ed released Oswald and moved to slide his tongue over his stomach.

Oswald's eyes snapped open as they were interrupted by a sudden ringing of the doorbell. Ed paused and turned his head to the noise. Oswald sighed and frowned in irritation. They looked at one another as Ed pulled himself up.

"Maybe they'll go away." Oswald suggested.

"It could be important." Ed contended, staring down at a frustrated Oswald. "I'll go." Before Oswald could protest, Ed had climbed off the bed and was headed downstairs to the persistent banging and ringing of the doorbell.

Ed pulled open the door so the gap was just large enough that he could peer around it at whoever had interrupted them.

"James Gordon." Ed smiled unconvincingly at Jim.

"Nygma." Jim responded with little enthusiasm, slightly confused as to why Ed was standing at Penguin's door instead of Oswald himself.

"Can I help you?" Ed shifted slightly behind the door, making it unintentionally obvious to Jim that he was, in fact, wearing nothing but his emerald-green boxers. Jim frowned and attempted to look away as Harvey Bullock turned the corner and caught sight of Ed. Ed smiled at Harvey in the same manner that he had at Jim, and ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to brush the messy strands back into place.

" _Nygma?_ " Harvey chuckled to himself as he stared at Ed.

"We need to speak to Cobblepot. He in?" Jim kept a stern face as he stared at Ed, which was more than could be said for Harvey.

"I'm afraid he's otherwise occupied." Ed replied matter-of-factly.

"Uh, are you two…?" Harvey stared in disbelief at Ed.

"Are we two, what?" Ed replied bluntly. Harvey raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"Uh, nothing. Maybe we should come back another time." Harvey replied, staring awkwardly at Jim. Jim breathed deeply and narrowed his eyes at Ed, who continued to smile insincerely at the detectives.

"Yeah." Jim supposed. "Just, tell Cobblepot to get in contact."

"Sure thing, detective!" Ed beamed at them as they turned to walk away. Harvey glanced back at Ed as he left, a slightly puzzled expression lingering on his face.

* * *

Oswald was exactly where Ed had left him. "Who was it?" He asked curiously as Ed reappeared.

"Detective Gordon." Ed replied, climbing back onto the bed and hovering over Oswald.

"What did he want?" Oswald asked, an air of concern in his voice.

"Nothing…" Ed mumbled into Oswald's chest as he began kissing him again.

"Well it can't have been nothing." Oswald insisted. Ed looked up.

"Os. Shut up." Ed pressed his lips against Oswald's in order to silence him. Oswald surrendered to Ed and kissed him back, slipping his hands back into Ed's hair and causing it to fall back over his face.

Satisfied that Oswald had given up asking about Gordon, Ed released his lips and moved back down his body. Ed could feel Oswald tense as his tongue worked over his cock once again. Ed paused for a moment, bringing two fingers up to Oswald's mouth and allowing him to suck suggestively for a moment before pulling away and sliding a finger teasingly over Oswald's entrance. Oswald breathed heavily; a soft moan escaping him as Ed simultaneously slipped a finger inside and continued to suck.

Ed glanced up, admiring Oswald for a moment before sitting up and removing his own boxers. Oswald stared desperately at Ed as he reached toward the night stand to acquire the bottle of lube he knew was kept there. Applying it instantly, Ed re-positioned himself above Oswald. Their eyes locked together as Ed teased and pushed gently inside. Oswald gasped and bit his lip as Ed pulled back out, slowly, and then re-entered him. He closed his eyes and gripped Ed's arms as Ed continued to move in and out, creating a steady rhythm.

Ed moved a hand to wrap around Oswald's cock as he began to thrust faster, moving his hand at the same pace. "Eddie… Oh God, Eddie…" Oswald moaned his name as he felt himself nearing his end. Ed continued to thrust, staring down as Oswald's body tensed and he let out another sigh and come spilled over Ed's hand and stomach. Ed released his grasp and fell forward, balancing on both arms as he fucked Oswald. His own body began to tense and he closed his eyes, feeling himself arriving at a point of pure ecstasy. Ed collapsed onto Oswald as he came, both men sweating and breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling in time with one another.

Ed rolled away onto his back, searching for Oswald's hand as he attempted to regain a steady pattern of breathing. Oswald grabbed his hand and held him. "I suppose I _should_ attend to my mayoral duties." He sighed. Ed leaned toward him and kissed him.

"Or, you know, I was thinking, we could just stay here today."

* * *

 **Ahh okay first off this is the first time I have ever written something like this... So all reviews are much needed and appreciated (Thank you!). I must know if I did good or bad! Also I wasn't sure about that whole part with Jim & Harvey but it played out so well in my head I couldn't help it. Oh yeah and I know this probably focuses slightly more on Ed than Os but honestly I am freakin' IN LOVE WITH ED so you know, that's why. Please please review & follow, there will be so much more Nygmobblepot to come! **


	4. Kitten

**Ch4. KITTEN**

 **Right. After that last chapter I decided that it was time for more cute-fluffy-adorable Nygmobblepot! So here we are, please enjoy! Don't forget to fave/follow/review too!**

* * *

"Ed?" Oswald heard the unmistakable sound of the front door slamming shut. "Is that you?" He called out.

"That weather is atrocious." Ed announced as he stepped into view, dragging his hand through his sodden, dark hair and sweeping the now-curls from his forehead. He pulled off his jacket and dropped it over the arm of a chair before removing his rain-speckled glasses and wiping them with his sleeve. Oswald stood from the sofa and watched as Ed replaced his glasses.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Oswald agreed. He couldn't help but smile as he watched him. "Eddie…?" Oswald began, his eyes drifting downward, "What is _that_?" Oswald stared at the floor.

"What?" Ed looked down. Brushing against his legs and weaving casually between his ankles was a tiny, bedraggled, grey kitten. "Oh. _Him_." Ed smiled sympathetically at the kitten and then glanced up at Oswald for a moment, who was eyeing the animal with curiosity. "Well, he kind of followed me home." He tipped his head to one side and the kitten gazed up at him.

 _Mew_.

Oswald raised his eyebrows. "I see." He stepped forward, bent down and scooped up the tiny creature with one hand. Oswald studied it for a moment and looked up at Ed. "Does it have a home of its own?" Oswald demanded.

"I don't think so." Ed responded.

 _Mew_.

The kitten purred as it sat in Oswald's hand, gazing at him with round, black eyes. "He is kind of… adorable." Oswald admitted, turning and taking a seat back on the sofa. Ed loosened his tie and unfastened the first few buttons of his shirt before taking a seat next to Oswald and bending down to untie his shoes, placing them neatly aside. The two men sat for a moment and gazed at the kitten.

 _Mew_.

Ed smiled and pulled his legs up onto the sofa. He leaned towards Oswald and rested his head on his shoulder. Oswald placed the kitten on his lap. The kitten simply looked up at Ed and Oswald and then curled up, closing its eyes. "I think he likes you." Ed suggested. Oswald grinned.

"I suppose," Oswald began, "If it is to stay with us, we should really find it a name." Ed nodded against Oswald's shoulder and closed his eyes. Oswald gazed at the small, grey, ball of fur sleeping soundly on him and listened to Ed's steady breathing as he, too, began to drift into a gentle sleep. Oswald watched as the kittens tail curled around so that it almost resembled a question mark. His grin widened. " _Mr. Riddles_."

Oswald's sudden exclamation caused Ed to jump. "What?" He mumbled.

"Mr. Riddles." Oswald repeated, nodding at the kitten.

"Oh," Ed replied, yawning. "Sure." He closed his eyes again and settled down against Oswald. Oswald smiled contentedly and pulled his arm around Ed, kissing him gently on the forehead and closing his own eyes; the steady rhythm of Ed's breathing and the sound of raindrops pattering against the window panes soothing him almost instantly to sleep.


	5. Murder

**Ch5. MURDER**

"Ed?" Oswald asked, curiously.

"Yes. What sort of things does he like, Mayor Cobblepot?" A young, blonde woman shuffled papers anxiously behind a desk, glancing periodically at Oswald as she questioned him.

"What do you mean?" Oswald stood opposite the woman.

"Well , what does he like?" She insisted.

Ed liked riddles. And sharp suits. And murdering people. And Ed liked… _Oswald_. He swallowed hard and took a step toward her, balancing on his cane.

"Why do you ask?" He challenged; an underlying tone of irritation in his voice.

"Oh, you know…" She mumbled nervously.

"Enlighten me." Oswald smiled threateningly from the other side of the desk. The young woman cleared her throat.

"Well… He's interesting. I'd… I'd like to get to know him better. You seem to know him quite well." She paused her shuffling of papers and looked up at Oswald. Oswald leaned forward and continued smiling insincerely at her.

"Believe me, my dear, Edward Nygma has no interest in getting to know _you_." Oswald straightened up, a grin of satisfaction lingering on his lips as he watched the woman's jaw drop a little; a look of insult apparent on her pretty, young face.

"You know," she began, "I hear people talking about you. Both of you." The grin slipped away from Oswald. "That you spend an unusual amount of time together."

"Listen to me, you stupid girl." Oswald pointed a finger at her angrily. "It's nobody's business how Ed and I choose to spend our time, and-"

"He's too good for you." She interrupted him, throwing her hand to her mouth suddenly as her eyes widened with regret and she realised what she had said.

Oswald's hand tightened around his cane so that his knuckles turned white. He stared furiously at her, jaw clenched and eyes filled with rage.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

* * *

"And…"

"And?" Ed urged.

"And that's when I killed her." Oswald admitted. Ed took another sip from his elegantly adorned, china teacup and glanced over its rim at Oswald as he sat beside him.

"I see."

"I stabbed her in the neck with her own pen… Terrible mess." Oswald laughed softly to himself.

"Os, you can't just go around murdering the staff." Ed objected, placing his teacup neatly on the table before them. "Afterall, you are mayor now." He added, turning to meet Oswald's eyes.

"Yes, well." Oswald lowered his gaze, beginning to feel as though he had, perhaps, overreacted. Ed smiled reassuringly and placed his hand on Oswald's thigh.

"I appreciate the sentiment, really, but you can't afford bad publicity. People will talk if the mayor's staff start turning up dead." Ed, ever the logical thinker, attempted to persuade Oswald against the idea of murdering his own staff.

"You're right, as usual." Oswald returned Ed's smile with one of his own and shifted his position on the sofa so that he lay on his back, his head resting on Ed's legs. He gazed up at him. Ed looked down, still smiling – his deep brown eyes lost in Oswald's brilliant green – and ran his fingers through Oswald's hair.

"No more murders. At least, not people who are working for you." Ed instructed. Oswald chuckled.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Up next - A FESTIVE ENGAGEMENT (Christmas fic!)**


	6. A Festive Engagement - Part 1

**Ch6. A FESTIVE ENGAGEMENT - PART 1**

 **Here's the Christmas fic I've been promising! Originally intended to be two parts, may end up being more, I'm having so much fun writing this!**

* * *

"Ed?" Ed was pacing backwards and forwards across the room. Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't heard Oswald call his name. " _Ed_." Oswald repeated himself but still found he was without a response. Oswald turned around and watched him as he paced back and forth. He seemed, _nervous_ , Oswald concluded. He continued staring at him for a moment before approaching him and placing a hand on his arm. Ed jumped. " _Edward_."

"Huh? What?" Ed stammered, glancing at Oswald apprehensively.

"You seem… _Distracted?_ " Oswald smiled comfortingly at him. Ed felt himself relax a little as Oswald squeezed his arm gently and smiled up at him.

"No, I'm fine." He insisted. Oswald could tell he wasn't.

"Ed," Oswald began.

"Oswald. I am fine." He attempted a smile. Oswald felt his heart sink a little, knowing that something was clearly bothering Ed and that he wasn't going to talk to him about it. He nodded, the smile fading from his face as he turned away from Ed.

Ed dropped into a nearby chair and began staring aimlessly at the floor. Oswald looked back and stared at him. "If this is about tonight…" Ed raised his head a little, though kept his eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

"No." He lied. "It's not."

"It won't be that bad. You may even have some fun." Oswald chuckled as he attempted to convince Ed. Ed stood up from his chair and approached Oswald, wrapping his arms around him. Oswald returned the gesture, holding him tight and enjoying Ed's warmth.

"Oswald. Everything is fine. I'm fine." He maintained, placing a kiss on Oswald's forehead.

"Good." Oswald muttered, his head resting on Ed's chest. "Because I can't have my Chief of Staff ruining the mood at the mayor's Christmas party."

* * *

Ed finished combing over his hair; ensuring not a single strand was out of place. He stood up straight, adjusted his emerald green tie and fastened the buttons on his deep-green suit jacket. He took a deep breath and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"You can do this." He whispered to himself. "You _can_ do this." He swallowed nervously. "Oh God, why am I talking to a mirror again?" He questioned, frowning at his own reflection. At least the reflection didn't talk back.

Oswald appeared in the doorway. "Ed, the car's here." Ed glanced sideways and nodded at Oswald. Oswald smiled and raised his eyebrows a little, gesturing for Ed to hurry up.

"Yes. I'll be right there." He smiled anxiously as Oswald turned and left the room.

Looking back at his reflection, Ed took another deep breath. He breathed out slowly, made one final adjustment to his tie and put on his best smile before joining Oswald in the car.

The car journey seemed longer than it should have been. Ed sat stiffly, tapping his fingers restlessly against his leg as he sat beside Oswald, staring out absentmindedly at the twinkling of Gotham City's impressive array of Christmas lights; they seemed to adorn every street. Oswald watched him curiously, concerned as to what was troubling Ed so. After a short while, Oswald placed his hand atop of Ed's, attempting to calm what he assumed was nerves. Ed ceased tapping as soon as he felt Oswald's hand on his and glanced at him. Oswald was looking at Ed, smiling at him, admiring him. Ed gazed back; their eyes fixed on one another and for a moment the world fell away and Ed felt entirely at ease, and he noticed quite suddenly just how incredible Oswald looked this particular evening; his exquisitely tailored black suit adorned with deep purple accents, tiny umbrella's embroidered on the cuffs and a purple silk tie; his hair styled just perfectly, with short sharp spikes at the back and the front falling over his forehead; and his striking green eyes, filled with love and concern and gazing back at Ed with nothing less than complete devotion.

Oswald found himself just as fixated on Ed as Ed was on he; his precisely combed hair; his suit just as exquisite as Oswald's, paired with emerald green tie and gold question mark pin and cuff-links; his eyes meeting Oswald's with just as much adoration despite a suggestion of uneasiness.

Yes, they were an impressive sight to behold and both men gazed silently in awe of one another as they arrived at their destination.

The Mayors Annual Christmas Eve Party was highly anticipated to be an exceptionally, fantastic event, with all of the most influential and important citizens of Gotham in attendance. Oswald stood near the entrance way, greeting attendees on arrival to the venue. Ed stood beside him, smiling enthusiastically as guests began to arrive.

"Bruce Wayne," Oswald smiled warmly and took Bruce's hand, shaking it firmly. "How good of you to come."

"Mayor Cobblepot." Bruce simply feigned a smile and nodded at Oswald, before glancing briefly at Ed and then continuing inside. An older, British gentleman entered behind Bruce, shaking Oswald firmly by the hand.

"Ah, and Bruce Wayne's butler," Oswald smiled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Mr. Pennyworth, thank yer very much." Alfred corrected him.

"Of course." He grinned as Alfred followed behind Bruce. "And Mr. Dent, welcome, how nice to see the district attorney this evening." Oswald greeted Harvey Dent as he entered the building, shaking him, too, firmly by the hand. Ed simply smiled politely as more of Gotham's finest began to filter into the event.

"Cobblepot. Nygma." Ed looked up as a familiar voice directed itself at the pair of them.

"Ah, detective James Gordon, lovely to see you." Oswald grinned at Jim and grabbed him by the hand. Jim attempted a smile and glanced at Ed. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"What, a big event like this?" Jim looked around them and then settled his eyes back on Oswald.

"Always trouble in places like this." Harvey Bullock appeared beside Jim. "Wouldn't miss it. Hi, _Ed_." Ed swallowed hard; he'd never cared much for Bullock.

"Detectives." He greeted them.

"Well," Oswald replied with a sigh, "I don't intend for any trouble this evening." He smiled broadly at Jim, who simply glanced between Oswald and Ed with his usual expression of indifference, and then proceeded in to the party. Harvey grinned and followed behind.

Before long the place had filled with Gotham's high and mighty; dressed in extravagant suits and ball gowns and sipping from tall champagne glasses. Oswald found himself the center of attention of many; making small talk and smiling politely, whilst Ed wandered through the crowd, ensuring that everything would run smoothly.


	7. A Festive Engagement - Part 2

**Ch7. A FESTIVE ENGAGEMENT - PART 2**

* * *

"Street trash girl." Ed looked awkwardly at a pretty, young woman standing before him.

"Urgh. You don't have to be so rude, you know." Selina Kyle frowned at Ed.

"I don't remember you being on the guest list." Ed raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. Selina narrowed her eyes sarcastically at him.

"So what, you gonna throw me out?" She challenged him.

"She's with me." Ed was interrupted before he could reply.

"Bruce. Hi." Selina greeted Bruce with little enthusiasm, but smirked at Ed.

"Wow, Selina, you look… Lovely." Bruce smiled at Selina and stared at her like a love-sick puppy. She simply sighed and rolled her eyes at him, before begrudgingly taking his arm and allowing him to lead her away from Ed.

Ed gazed apathetically at the pair of them as they walked away; in all honesty, he had more important things on his mind. Looking up he scoured the room for Oswald. Being tall had its advantages; it didn't take long before he'd spotted him, mingling somewhere near the center of the room, smiling and laughing in such a way that was noticeably fake to Ed, but Oswald's guests lapped up his charm as though it were genuine. Ed took a deep breath, and made to move across the room toward Oswald.

" _Ed!_ "

 _Oh, not him again_.

"Detective Bullock…" Ed sighed, stopping as Harvey stepped in front of him.

"So, Ed," Harvey began, gulping champagne from one of the two glasses he held in his hands. "How's life treatin' you? I mean, the mayor's Chief of Staff, ey? That's a leap from creepy, forensic, psycho-murderer-guy, right?" Harvey grinned amusedly, wavering on his feet a little. Ed clenched his fists and glanced over Harvey's shoulder, catching a glimpse of Oswald, before looking Harvey in the eyes.

"I'm well, thank you. Now if you don't mind-"

"I'm surprised they let you out of Arkham." He interrupted.

"Mm." Ed feigned a smile. "I guess it turns out I'm _not crazy_ anymore." He quipped, head tilted to one side.

"Couldda fooled me." Harvey took another gulp of champagne. "Suppose that makes you _just_ a creepy murderer, then." Ed scowled at Harvey in response.

"And working for the mayor of Gotham, over-seeing the GCPD and _your_ job, detective." Ed added, beaming proudly at Harvey whose intimidating smile dropped slowly from his face.

Ed left a disgruntled Harvey standing by himself as he wandered away in search of Oswald.

" _Oswald_." Ed whispered, leaning close to him and placing a hand gently on his arm. Oswald glanced at Ed. "I was wondering," He mumbled. "I wanted to speak with you for a moment." Oswald smiled politely at his guests.

"Excuse me a moment, will you?" He continued to smile as he turned to face Ed. Ed grasped the bottom of his suit jacket nervously. "What is it, Ed?" He looked expectantly at him. Ed closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Oswald, I…" Ed glanced around them both. "I have something…" His eyes darted left to right as he looked at Oswald, who returned his gaze with one of slight confusion. "I… I wondered…" He stumbled over his words.

"Is something wrong?" Oswald frowned, a little concerned.

"No. No Oswald." Ed smiled and averted his gaze nervously to the floor. _It was now or never,_ he told himself before dropping quite abruptly onto one knee in front of Oswald. A few of the guests surrounding the pair paused their conversations and stared at Ed. Oswald opened his mouth to speak but found himself at a loss.

"Oswald Cobblepot." Ed fixed his eyes on Oswald's. "You are _everything_ to me," he smiled at him. Oswald laughed anxiously as more people began to turn and face the pair. "If it weren't for you… Well, I don't even want to think about where I would be right now without you." Oswald stared at Ed, unable to speak. "What I'm trying to say is," Ed paused and reached a hand into the pocked of his suit jacket, producing a small black box; a hushed silence had fallen over the room. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Oswald." Oswald attempted to hold back the tears that began forming in his eyes as Ed pulled open the box, revealing a solid silver band. "Will you marry me?" Ed stared up expectantly at Oswald, his lips parted slightly and his heart beating so fast he thought he might explode. For a moment Oswald didn't move; he didn't breathe; he didn't blink; he simply stared at Ed.

"Yes." His stunned expression shifted to an exhilarated smile. "Yes, Edward yes _of course it's yes._ " Ed let out a gasp of relief as the suits and gowns surrounding them broke into applause and he pulled himself back to his feet. Plucking the ring from its box, Ed was quick to place it on Oswald. They gazed at each other for a moment longer before Oswald fell into Ed and sobbed elated tears into his chest. Ed held Oswald in his arms, feeling as though an incredible pressure had suddenly been lifted from him.

 _He said yes. Oswald had said yes._

* * *

"Nygma and Cobblepot…" Jim mused as he sat in the corner with Harvey. "Can't say I saw that coming…" He stared across the room at Oswald and Ed, watching as people congratulated them and shook them by the hand enthusiastically.

"Nope." Harvey replied bluntly, swallowing down more champagne.

"I guess criminals attract criminals…" Jim raised his eyebrows and glanced at Harvey before staring back across the room at the ecstatic pair.

"I mean, what do you think they see in each other?" Harvey questioned. Jim shrugged. "Look at them. Nygma gives me the creeps. And Penguin? Well he's… He's Penguin. Am I right?"

"Yep." Sighed Jim.

"Makes you wonder." Harvey frowned. Jim looked at him. "How is it that _they_ can find love and be happy, and me an' you? Well look how your last three relationships turned out." He chuckled at Jim's expense.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Harv."

* * *

 **So. I hope I've done this idea justice. And I wanted to add a few other Gotham characters for fun! There will be a chapter 3, now. I wasn't planning on it but Nygmobblepot just keeps HAPPENING IN MY HEAD so sorry not sorry.**


	8. A Festive Engagement - Part 3

**Ch8. A FESTIVE ENGAGEMENT - PART 3**

* * *

 **SOO here is the final part for the Christmas fic! Sorry it's taken slightly longer than anticipated but hey, it is still a day to go before Christmas! Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS HAVE FUN I LOVE YOU ALL (PS. ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS FAVS AND REVIEWS XXX)**

Ed was awake long before Oswald. In fact, Ed had hardly slept at all that night; lost in thoughts of Oswald and that he had actually said yes. Oswald lay motionless beside him and Ed listened to his calm breathing and the silence that surrounded them; and he stared through the slight opening in the dark drapes that adorned great, leaded windows, until soft light began to spill into the room. A smile spread over Ed's face and he turned away from the window and rolled toward Oswald. "Os." He whispered delicately. Oswald breathed deeply and turned toward Ed, wrapping his arm over Ed's waist. "Os, _wake up_." He urged.

"What... What time is it?" He mumbled.

"I fly when I'm born, lie when I'm alive and run when I'm dead. What am I?" Ed stared at Oswald eagerly.

"What?" Oswald didn't even open his eyes.

"Well?"

"Really Ed? Riddles?"

"Yes Oswald. Do you give up?"

"You're insane. My fiancé is insane."

" _Fiancé_." Ed's smile widened as he echoed Oswald's words.

"Yes." Oswald grinned, eyes still shut tight.

"Oswald, are you-"

"Ed, Eddie, please. I know you're excited. Can we-"

"No Oswald, wake up!" Ed demanded impatiently, throwing back the black, satin, bed sheets and balancing on his knees beside Oswald.

"Okay, yes!" Oswald laughed as he forced open his eyes and looked at Ed, who was beaming down at him, a child-like grin stretched over his face.

"A snowflake. The answer is a snowflake." Ed stared eagerly at Oswald, who simply smiled and dragged himself up, so that he came to rest on his elbows. Ed bounded out of bed and toward the windows, pulling back the drapes to reveal the softly settling snow outside.

"Ed, come back to bed." Oswald insisted, squinting as light flooded into the room.

"No Oswald. Look, it's snowing. It's Christmas day and it's snowing." He stared across the glittering whiteness that stretched out beyond the leaded windows. "In Gotham!" He added enthusiastically. Oswald sighed and, admitting defeat pulled off the remainder of the covers and perched on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through tousled hair. Ed removed himself from the window and composed himself. Taking a seat beside Oswald he smiled calmly. "Sorry, Os." Oswald frowned.

"Eddie," Oswald placed a hand on Ed's thigh and head on his shoulder. "It's okay." He laughed softly, knowing that Ed was excited to be celebrating his first proper Christmas in years; That Ed had always spent his Christmases alone. But now he had Oswald and he was determined to enjoy every moment of his day.

* * *

It came as a bitter shock when that first snowball hit Oswald square in the jaw; and he was quick to duck out the way of the second one, much to Ed's disappointment. It didn't take long for Oswald to reciprocate the gesture, balling up his own handful of snow and throwing it in Ed's direction. Ed moved quickly, avoiding the snowball but subsequently slipping and falling flat on his back. Oswald laughed and Ed frowned at him, although his frown quickly became a grin as Oswald stumbled through the snow toward him.

"Serves you right." Oswald chuckled as he offered out a hand to Ed. Ed smirked, taking Oswald's hand and before Oswald could react Ed had pulled him down on top of him. " _Ed!_ " The objection was unconvincing; Oswald simply laughed as he fell on top of Ed. "Ed, I-" Ed pressed his lips against Oswald's, silencing him in an instant. Oswald didn't protest as Ed wrapped his arms around his back and held him tightly, instead placing his hands on Ed's cheek and kissing him back, returning the enthusiasm. Ed didn't even care that Oswald's hands were cold; he moved his own hands so that his fingers became tangled in Oswald's dark hair; pulling him into a deeper kiss. After a minute or two, Ed reluctantly pulled away from Oswald.

"Os, it's getting kind of cold." Oswald hadn't noticed, being as he was laid on top of Ed. He brushed snowflakes from Ed's forehead.

"Yes… Perhaps we should go inside." Oswald suggested, smiling at Ed. "Olga should have dinner ready by now, I imagine." Oswald rolled away from Ed, who stood quickly – delighted by the thought of Christmas dinner – and then held his hand out to assist Oswald. The two men grasped each other's hands firmly, keeping hold of each other as they returned inside.

* * *

Olga had outdone herself, Oswald concluded, deciding to give her the rest of the afternoon off and signing a cheque for a generous Christmas bonus as she hurried out of the door, leaving the pair to enjoy the delicious feast she had prepared for them.

After they had eaten about as much as they could manage, Ed and Oswald found themselves spending the remainder of their day sitting comfortably in the drawing room; beside the large and elegantly decorated Christmas tree; the room illuminated by only the glittering lights of the tree and the crackling, orange glow of the fireplace. Oswald sat opposite Ed and grinned. "Ed, I almost forgot," he reached under the tree and produced a small box, wrapped in shining green paper and tied with a gold bow. Oswald pretended not to notice the second gift under the tree. Ed frowned at him a little, then reached for the similarly small box – this one wrapped in purple paper – and presented it to Oswald. Both men smiled as they exchanged gifts and began carefully unwrapping them; glancing periodically at each other with eager anticipation that each would appreciate the other's gift.

Ed tore off the paper and opened the box, inside was a shining metallic green pen, detailed with gold accents; 'E. Nygma' was engraved in gold down the centre whilst the clip atop of the pen curled into a gold question mark. Edward smiled silently and watched as Oswald pulled open his own box. Inside was a solid silver watch; Oswald stared down at it with a broad smile, gazing at the tiny penguin engraved in the centre of the watch. He looked up at Ed.

"I, I love it." Oswald stared back down at the watch. Ed didn't have to say anything for Oswald to know that he had loved his gift, too, instead placing the pen carefully beside him and leaning forward to kiss Oswald on the forehead. Oswald looked up and caught Ed's lips with his, briefly. "You know, you needn't have got me anything. All I ever wanted was you." Ed sat back on his heels, finding himself – as ever – slightly taken aback by Oswald's words. Oswald told him all the time; but that didn't make it any less remarkable every time he said it. Ed pushed forward again, balancing on hands and knees he hovered over Oswald, leant forward and kissed him gently. Oswald closed his eyes and welcomed the kiss, as always, and wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, pulling him down on top of him and holding him closely.

Edward and Oswald spent the remainder of the evening laid in one another's arms beside the warm glow of the fire; their hands entwined and Ed's fingers playing over the ring he had placed on Oswald the previous day. Undoubtedly, it had been the best Christmas either of them could ever have hoped for.


End file.
